


天使降人间

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, F/F, The Good Place (TV) Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 艾莎从睡梦中醒来后，看到了她早该十三年前就死去的长大了的妹妹。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	天使降人间

（一）

当粘稠的阳光悄无声息地渗进窗帘下的缝隙时，艾莎醒了。

她睁开眼，没有看手机，但她知道屏幕上的时间将显示五点整，六点半的闹钟自打她拥有自己的手机以来从未有机会响起过。

艾莎的左手探进枕头底下，摸到一个把柄，握住。那是一柄小刀，足够锐利，长度刚好可以贯穿艾莎的身体。这是远比枪好的工具，后者虽然足够干脆，但过分喧哗，就像喷吐着浓烟碾压大地而过的蒸汽火车。

她的左手握住它，右手不自觉地按在自己的胸口，感受到底下心脏跳动的力量，咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。最后，她决定放开小刀，起床。

艾莎的双脚落在地上，却没有直接站起身。她开始扫视自己的房间。

哪里不对。脱下的衣物在床头柜上叠得规整、像是马上可以放入袋子里出售，摆放严谨得堪比高级餐厅的厨具，书架上整齐码好的书本，所有书的书脊都排在一条直线上，除了——

艾莎站起身。

书架上空了一本书。

她的书柜里有近百本书，每本书都按照大小和类型整齐排好，所以她很清楚，消失的那本书是《安徒生童话》。

十三年来，她从不看那本书。

她每天都做的噩梦内容陡然袭来，艾莎深吸一口气，意识到自己的双手哆嗦得厉害。

“我已经疯到自己会自己把书拿出来自己吓唬自己了？”

艾莎自言自语，缓慢地起身，向前踱步。

“铃——”

巨大的响声把她吓得一跳，转身一看，是她的闹钟响了，亮起的屏幕上显示着六点半。

“哈欠——”

哈欠声从前方背对着她的沙发里传来。

“艾莎？你闹钟响了……”

闯入者迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，像只菜青虫似的紧贴着沙发依依不舍地探出个脑袋。这位红发女孩看起来十八岁上下，红发乱得炸成一个球，身上的法兰绒格子衬衫被她睡得皱巴巴的。

在女孩的身后，沙发扶手上，放着那本书。

艾莎缓慢地眨了好几下眼睛。

她从未见过这个女孩。

但她认识她。她幻想过无数次这女孩长大的模样，幻想得太多次，乃至女孩开始以成年的姿态出现在艾莎的噩梦里。

但没有一次幻想像现在这样真实。

“安娜。”

艾莎用轻得只有她自己能听到的声音回应这个女孩。此前的自言自语在此时得到了印证，艾莎确信自己终于疯了，终于彻底混淆了幻想与现实的边界。

因为她的妹妹早在十三年前就已经死去。

（二）

“艾莎！我可以穿这件衬衫吗？”

安娜赤裸上身，从里屋蹦跳出来，导致艾莎连她手里拿的是什么衬衫都没看清就匆匆挪开视线：“随便你。衣柜里的衣服你都可以拿来穿的。”

“谢谢！”安娜说这个单词时尾音上扬，就像个臭屁的五岁女孩冲给她糖果的姐姐撒娇。她又蹦跶回里屋，很快传出金属衣架的噼里啪啦。（到底要怎么做才能让衣架发出这种声音？艾莎心想。）“呃！抱歉，我不是故意的——好香——你在做什么，是三明治吗？我爱三明治！”

艾莎正往装满麦片里倒牛奶的手停了一秒。她们的房间里弥漫着培根和面包的香味，但很遗憾，这味道来自她们楼下的早餐店。

现在收手已经来不及了，她要做两份早餐吗？既然安娜是她的幻觉，就意味着她将独自一人解决掉这些东西。那么，为她的胃着想，艾莎就应该对这位幻觉命令：“不行，两人吃一份，没有讨论余地。”

艾莎想了一会儿。

从食品柜里摸出吐司。

十分钟后，安娜嘴巴里头塞满食物，腮帮子鼓得像个忙于偷坚果的松鼠，伸出一根指头向她申请第二份三明治。

艾莎惊恐地摸了一下自己的肚子——她居然没有强烈的饱腹感，果然疯得彻底——认命地去做早饭。

“社社（谢谢）。”松鼠说。

“别把嘴里的东西吐出来。”

安娜“呃呃”地应着，“咕咚咕咚”地灌下牛奶缓过劲来，宣布：“这是我吃过世界上最好吃的三明治。”

艾莎看着平底锅里随热油跳动的鸡蛋蛋清：“只是最普通的三明治而已。”

“看来你没有好好品尝过自己的好手艺。你真该好好尝尝，我认真的。”安娜哼着歌来到艾莎身边，得意地挺起胸膛：“我可吃过很多种三明治。”

很多？艾莎翻动煎蛋。五岁的安娜的确很喜欢吃三明治，但她只吃过父亲做的，和家门口旁边一家早餐店的。她再也没有机会吃到别的。

艾莎问：“你刚刚哼的是什么歌？”

“黛米·洛瓦托的。你没听过吗？这是今年的新歌——”

“是的，这是今年的新歌。”艾莎打断她，侧过头，看见安娜墨绿色的眼睛，和她那长开了的五官，以及脸颊上斑斑点点的雀斑。死于十三年前的安娜怎么可能知道今年的新歌呢？可她这么清晰的脸——真该死，幻觉怎么能清晰到这种程度？

“艾莎，你还好吗？”

“什么？”

“你看起来要哭了。”

艾莎快速地擦擦眼睛——什么都没有。她的眼睛里没有一滴泪：“我没有要哭。”

“要一个拥抱吗？来——”

安娜张开的手臂只接到一盘放着热腾腾三明治的碟子：

“做好了，快吃。”

（三）

“你说你有件事要吃饱了之后告诉我，是什么？”

“哦，对。”安娜摸着自己肚子打着嗝，眼睛眨了好几下，想起来她确实有件事没说。她直起身子正坐：

“我失忆了。”

艾莎皱紧眉头闭了好一会儿眼，才有力气继续说话：

“这真是个值得放在饱腹之后的‘小事’。”

（四）

安娜失去了十三年的记忆。

十三年……不错，虽然她的幻觉有许多不对劲的地方，好歹这个时间段是对的。但是，为什么？为什么是这个时候？她多年来过得数十年如一日，昨日和今日究竟有什么不同，让她这幻觉不在十三年前她最需要安娜的时候出现，却在今天出现？ 

迎着凉爽的秋风，艾莎一边胡思乱想一边往前走，很久才意识到安娜的手搂上她的手臂，搭在她的手臂上的手掌温度高得发烫。

对，艾莎也记得，虽然都是小孩子，但那时安娜就明显地比艾莎体温高了。无论是发色、性格还是体温，她都像一个小太阳。明明是血亲，艾莎却像冰，是凝固在冰山深处，永远不会融化的冰。

“艾莎！”安娜拉拉她，“那里在画画哎。这画的是什么，雪人？现在可是秋天！”

安娜指向的地方，是红砖搭成的三层平房，一面墙只在顶层开了一小扇窗户，人们搭上梯子，正在往墙上画画。

梯子——艾莎双腿发软，趔趄了一下。梯子……她的眼前染上鲜血的颜色。

看哪，艾莎，快看我！我可以爬到这——么高的地方！

安娜，别往上爬了！爸爸妈妈都不在——

哇！

安娜——！

鲜红顺着洁白无瑕的雪地流淌开来。

“艾莎！”

她猛地回过神来，发现自己坐在公园的长椅上，安娜蹲在她的面前，手紧紧握着她的手，脚下还放着两杯咖啡。

看见艾莎回神，安娜才收回手，手忙脚乱地把咖啡从袋子里拿出来：“你看起来好吓人……叫你你也不回我，我、我就去买了咖啡，是按照你早上喝的量加的奶和糖，你……要喝吗？喝了会感觉好一点吗？”

热咖啡落在她的双手间，而安娜暖和的双手又在外面围着她的手。

艾莎盯着咖啡腾起的热气，长长地吐出一口气：“谢谢你。”

安娜笑了：“不用谢——哦对了，我买得急，钱都没带上，你能把钱包给我一下吗？”

艾莎递给安娜钱包，目送她跑到不远处的小摊，冲店老板点头哈腰地道歉。店老板摇摇手，接过她递来的钱，又递给她一纸袋的东西，对她说了几句什么。安娜听了，笑得灿烂，抱着纸袋，小麻雀似的在远处蹦蹦跳跳，高声对艾莎说：“老板说送我们两个甜甜圈！”

老板微笑着对艾莎点头，抬高声音说：“祝你和你的妹妹有个美好的一天！”

艾莎愣愣地点头作为回礼，感觉到自己手里的热咖啡开始变得烫手——

——安娜不是幻觉吗？

（五）

你是谁？你绝不可能是我的妹妹。提起她的领口，凶狠一点，这么问她：你确实与我妹妹很像，但你在拿死者开什么玩笑？这是我所能想象到的最恶毒的恶作剧！

艾莎啜一口咖啡，打断自己的想象。

“接下来要去哪里？”

“你说你失忆了……”艾莎停顿一下，按住自己发抖的手臂，“想要回家看看吗？我也很久没回阿伦戴尔了，我——”

“——这要写进行程里。”安娜打断她，握住艾莎的手——这手刚刚还在不住地颤抖，歪着脑袋笑笑，“但首先，我想看看你最近生活的地方。”

艾莎答应了，可她不知道该带安娜去哪里。她的生活三点一线：大学、打工场所和单身公寓。空闲的时候，她就坐在自己的房间里，一遍又一遍地学习，直到整个城市都陷入沉睡，她才拖着疲倦的身体，除了习题什么都不用思考，跌进床里。

“那是什么？”

“大概是卖家具的——不，是蛋糕店。”艾莎意识到从店里走出来的人手里提的是食物。什么时候蛋糕店装修得那么隆重了？

“哪种好吃？”

“我没有吃过……”

“艾莎？这家店离家两百米都没到！”

“但楼下就有家早餐店……”

“你不会吃腻吗！”安娜连连摇头，拖着艾莎往面包店走，“正好，正好，我们有两个人，可以点很多甜点。”

“我们刚吃过早餐。”

安娜做个鬼脸：“已经两个小时了。而且，难道不是所有人的胃都有两个，一个装正餐，一个装甜点？”

于是，她们吃甜点。然后，她们去了个不知如何定义的小铺，里头陈列着一堆新奇又便宜、但实际上毫无用处的小玩意儿。艾莎在安娜的威逼利诱下买了一堆，于是她和安娜手里都提了几个小袋子，像是刚从购物街血拼回来的购物狂，只是别人手里提的是衣服和包，她们提着拿回家都不知道该摆在哪里的古怪东西。

她们还去了艾莎顺路常去的书店买了几本书，艾莎总算派上点用场，至少能告诉安娜这家店最近进了哪些书；但她居然不知道书店二楼新装修过，也不知道书店隔壁新开了一家小小的咖啡店，那里的巧克力蛋糕是她们吃过最美味的，戳开蛋糕的时候，里头的流心巧克力馅会像广告里放的那样迫不及待地淌出来。

她们去的所有地方，都在艾莎上学的路上。

“是不是该吃晚饭了？呃，还有点早。”安娜一本正经地用她们刚买的做旧怀表看时间，“但我们因为吃了太多零食没吃中饭，这个点吃晚饭没什么问题。艾莎，我们晚饭要去哪里吃？”

“你来决定。”

“真的？”用着问句的安娜毫不客气，已经舔着嘴唇琢磨着该从哪家店下手。

看着正拿着自己的手机认真搜索餐厅的安娜，艾莎张了张嘴，又闭上，犹豫许久，才开口说：“安娜，我突然想起有件事没做，得回家一趟。”

“好啊，那就先回家吧。”

“不，你先找餐厅吧，我也饿了。”她说，把手上的袋子全部递给安娜，掏出钱包，“顺带把餐点了。钱不够的话可以刷卡，密码是你的生日，记得吗？950622。”

“怎么了？突然——”

“——记住密码了吗？”

“我的生日我当然会记得啊。”

“报一遍。”

安娜皱着眉背了一遍密码。艾莎点点头，把安娜拉进不远处的咖啡馆，逼着她点了杯喝的才离开。

那女孩到底是谁？绝对不会是安娜，因为安娜在十三年已经死了。艾莎承认，她的脑子确实不太正常，但不至于稀里糊涂地开始相信幽灵的存在。

她回到公寓，走进房间，锁上门，走向床，翻开枕头。

那把短刀。她经常磨它，确保这柄铁质的短刀不会生锈。她磨它的时候，会想象这柄小刀没入自己胸口的样子。她想象血从自己的胸口喷涌，同她回忆十三年前雪地上的血液一样频繁。

她抽出它。

无论那女孩是谁，出于什么动机闯入她的房间，艾莎都很感谢她。各种意义上的。

艾莎反握住小刀。她时常握着这把小刀，握到刀柄的花纹开始被她磨平，却从未得到机会发挥功用。她是个多活了十三年的懦夫。

“如果安娜还活着……”

她会过着何等快乐的生活啊？

艾莎将刀刺入胸口。

（六）

铁器冷冽的光芒在窗外的灯光下格外刺眼，锐利的刀尖刺破她的衣物，扎进胸口——

开出了花。

刀每没入身体一毫米，就有十几朵向日葵从刀刃与皮肤的接触处盛开。这向日葵的花盘只有一点大，娇嫩得能滴水的黄色花瓣占据花面足有五分之四，它们美丽得过分，像将最灿烂的阳光如数复制到了自己的花瓣上，争先恐后地从艾莎的胸口喷涌而出。艾莎来不及收手，当刃身完全没入身体的时候，她没有感受到一丝一毫的疼痛，也没有看到任何的鲜红。她被向日葵淹没了。

艾莎拔出刀，刀刃已经完全消失，只剩下她手心里空落落的一个刀柄。尖锐的刀刃全数变成了向日葵。

“这她喵的是什么鬼？”

等等，“她喵的”？

“她喵的。”

一年都用不掉几句脏话份额的艾莎破天荒地在十秒钟内试图说出两句脏话。

但没能成功。

“为什么我说不出‘她喵的’？”

（七）

门外响起嘈杂的脚步声。

有个男人在骂骂咧咧：“刀尖和皮肤表面会发生化学反应产生向日葵？这是化学史上最差劲的公式，门捷列夫听了都要从地狱里跑来找你。”

带着夸张伦敦腔的女性说：“这很浪漫啊！你们这群恶魔完全不懂得浪漫。曾经我也是觉得在天堂摘兰花来泡兰花浴是我在那个糟糕的状态下所能想象到唯一勉强和浪漫搭点边的事情了，但是这么多年过去，我也开始尝试更平民的浪漫了，比如向日葵？啊哦……不管怎样，我相信有人会很喜欢的。”

“她喵的！我早说我惹到肖恩了，不然他怎么会派我来跟你这个小表猫共事？”

“亲爱的，你要相信我能发掘一切美好，即使是你。”

艾莎确定她之前锁上了门，但门开了，被对方轻轻一拧就开了，不需要钥匙。

领头的女性身材高挑，花哨的大花吊带长裙配她的大波浪卷却恰到好处，对上艾莎的目光，她收敛了和伙伴调笑时的笑容。没等她开口，安娜先慌慌张张地从人群中挤了出来，奔向艾莎，把她护在身后：“怎么回事？你们是什么人？！”

“安娜。”高个女人说，语气远没了之前的夸张，声音软得像在哄孩子，“我忘记把你的记忆恢复了。”

女人打了个响指。

“咦？怎——什么——”安娜锤了锤脑袋，“天啊。”

恢复记忆？艾莎惊慌地想，这是什么意思？她真是安娜吗？这意味着……她会想起……死前的那一刻？

恢复了记忆的安娜背对艾莎站着，像根熄灭的蜡烛似的病恹恹的。但艾莎很快意识到，安娜的垂头丧气并非因为她意识到自己的死亡。安娜问：“你们又要重启了？”

“我很抱歉，安娜。”女人说，“这是规定好的，一旦艾莎自杀，我们就要重启。但、但是，我们调整了刀和枪攻击身体时的程序！它不会带来疼痛了。你喜欢这个程序吗，艾莎？”

这要她说什么？艾莎握着刀柄，向日葵的淡淡清香弥漫在她的鼻尖。“我想，你们应该先给我解释一下这是怎么回事。”

“当然！我会告诉你一切——”

女人身后的一位男性打断她：“但是我已经设定好时间了，十秒后重启。”

“什么？你在干什么——”

“我们已经搞这玩意儿搞了一千四百五十六次了——我她喵的都记着呢——节约点时间不好吗？”

“你在这上面搞什么时间节约！你个永生的恶魔哪会缺时间啊？”

女人和男人爆发出激烈的争吵，而安娜在男人说出“十秒后重启”时就立刻转过身握住了她的手。

“该死，怎么只有十秒——艾莎，听我说，拜托你，拜托你——”安娜像抓住救命稻草般抓紧艾莎的手，亲吻她的额头和脸颊，一遍又一遍，“无论多少次循环都没关系，但我真的不想看你一次又一次痛苦……艾莎，求求你明白，我爱你，我一直爱着你，这份感情从未转成恨……请不要再折磨自己了，这只会让我心痛，你——”

（八）

“坏消息是，你，艾莎·阿伦戴尔，已经死了。”

在一间干净整洁的办公室里，一位身材高挑的女性这样对艾莎说。她身穿孔雀绿的丝绸面料西装，长长的卷发利落地散下，她说她叫“塔哈妮·阿贾米尔”，是一名设计师。

“好消息是，登登！你从无数名人类中脱颖而出，用我们人类的话说，‘来到了天堂’。不过，在我们这里是这么说的——”

她身体前倾，眼睛闪闪发亮：

“欢迎来到善地，艾莎。”

“善地？”

“没错！你在地球的人生已经到头，但在这里，你有无限可能——”

“很抱歉，但你们一定是哪里搞错了。”艾莎的双手搭在并拢的双腿上，“我不应该来到善地。”

塔哈妮的笑容僵了僵：“我们可不会搞错这东西。善地有一套完整的价值评判体系，将会把你在人间的一举一动都转化成分数。你的分数超——级高的！”

“我不知道你们是用什么奇怪的计分系统计算的，总之这不对。我绝不属于这里，请让我去地狱——或者，或许这地方在你们这里叫，‘恶地’？”

“我们确实有地方叫恶地……但是你不能去那里。善地和恶地需要达到平衡，所以如果你去了恶地，就意味着有个恶人要来到善地。我相信你不会想要见到这个场面的。”不知为何，塔哈妮在说这话时眼睛眨得飞快，“艾莎，你得明白，过去已经成为了过去，你将在这个地方开启一个崭新的、无比灿烂的自我！为了让你明白这点……嘿，珍妮特？”

“我在。”

一位女性在艾莎身边凭空出现，带着似乎永远不会变化的笑容看向艾莎。

“艾莎，这位是珍妮特，你可以向她询问和要求任何你能想象到的东西。需要她的时候，你只需要用‘嘿，珍妮特’呼唤她，她随时会出现——或许有点儿像人间的‘嘿，Siri’之类的玩意儿——总之，你现在想要点什么？”

艾莎沉默。

塔哈妮一拍手：“我记得你在人间最喜欢的喝的！黑咖啡，没错吧？珍妮特，请给艾莎一杯黑咖啡。”

“没问题。”正如她的凭空出现，没有任何过渡，一杯热咖啡出现在珍妮特的手里，她把它递给艾莎，“新鲜出炉，是用你最喜欢的咖啡豆煮的。”

艾莎盯着咖啡看了一会儿，才说了一句“谢谢”，小心翼翼地接过咖啡喝了一口。她品尝着咖啡的味道，犹豫着问：“珍妮特，你真的可以变出任何东西？”

“当然，艾莎。”珍妮特的声音带着一种微妙的机械音，可又说不上到底是哪里让她和人类产生不同，“你也可以问我任何事情。我知道现在人间发生的一切事，以及所有人死后的去向。”

“那么你能否……变出一把能够杀死我的枪？”

珍妮特的回答滞后了一秒，才带着她那永远愉悦的音调回应：“艾莎，你得明白，你已经死了，你不能够再死一遍。”

“那么……就给我一把能够让我再次体验死亡的枪吧。”

“‘体验’死亡？”

“是的，会痛的那种。”

珍妮特和塔哈妮交换了一下眼神。塔哈妮说：“痛觉在善地是调得很低的。毕竟，你不会受伤，这功能就没那么需要。”

珍妮特紧跟着说：“我可以让你陷入昏迷。没有痛觉的。”

总比清醒着好。艾莎点点头。

珍妮特将手指抵在艾莎额上。

“你确定要这么做吗？”

“确定。”艾莎说。不知为何，她似乎看见这位人工智能般机械的女性如人类那般皱起了眉头。

“好的。”

当珍妮特的最后一个尾音结束，艾莎失去意识，跌进她的怀里。珍妮特抱着她，看向塔哈妮：“这样不行，塔哈妮。这已经是第十次重启了，每一次她都选择了自杀。”

“在天堂自杀。她到底是怎么想的？”塔哈妮揉着太阳穴，“流程根本走不下去，我们不能用正常的流程对待艾莎。但是新的流程？到底要如何设计才能让她不再自杀……”

“我们还有一个方法。”珍妮特说，“艾莎确实很特殊，但她有一位同样特殊的妹妹。”

在空中的投影闪烁几下，消失了。

“塔哈妮！”

刚刚还在屏幕上看着的塔哈妮出现在她的房间里，安娜赶紧上去给她了一个拥抱。塔哈妮揉揉安娜的脑袋：“你怎么还在看这些档案？”

“只是……”安娜耸耸肩，“想复习一下？”

“复习让自己如何变得更悲伤吗？安娜，我无权要求你做什么，但作为你的朋友，我真心希望你不要再反复看与你姐姐相关的录像了。”

安娜笑了笑，目光落在投影消失的地方：“塔哈妮，你说善地的流程是怎么一回事来着？”

“连这个也要复习吗？没问题。实际上，所有人死后都会来到这里，所谓‘你是出类拔萃的善者所以来到了善地’只是个噱头，因为在人间这么复杂的情景下，根本没有什么人会是完全的善者。而在这里，我们会针对这个人设计一系列难题，让他们对自己的归属产生怀疑，在‘自己究竟是否属于善地’中纠结，直到这个事实被戳破，我们就会把整个事件重启，再来一次。

“虽然重启之后，记忆不会保留，但这些心理挣扎却会留下痕迹，影响到下一次重启时他们的选择。我见证过无数人，所有在此纠结的人，最终都会向‘什么是善’这个话题上偏移，最终让自己成为一个真正向善的人。

“而一旦他们真的开始向善，这个虚假的‘善地’就算结束了，他们将通往真正的‘善地’，也就是天堂。在善地，众生平等。”

安娜点点头：“但艾莎根本不想留在善地，也就不存在对‘什么是善’的挣扎。”

“就是这样。所以我们常规的流程没法用在艾莎身上，只好找别的法子。我们还试过创造一个‘安娜’跟艾莎相处，但完全没有用，艾莎总能发现不对。于是，我们只好再一次破例——”

“让我这个人类来参与善地的运行。”

“没错。而且为了避免你对善地的认知影响到艾莎，我们还会让你失忆。”塔哈妮停了停，“你真的没有问题吗，安娜？不管怎么说，一次又一次地失去记忆，又一次次地找回记忆，这太残忍了——”

“没有问题，别担心，塔哈妮，为了艾莎我什么都愿意做。最重要的是，我们取得了进展，不是吗？”安娜翻阅起资料，“最开始的时候，她早上一睁眼就拔出了刀；她还曾经一看到我就决定自杀；不愿意跟我出去逛街；质问我‘你怎么能开这么恶劣的死者的玩笑’……哦对了，她现在还开始不那么早起了，有几百次的重启里，她可是每一回都在五点整的时候睁眼呢。现在都快推迟到闹钟响起来了——虽然不知道这意味着什么，但我总觉得这是好事情。”

“这会是的，安娜。一切都在变好，这些都多亏了你。等到艾莎的自杀冲动不再那么强烈，我们就可以让她走常规的流程了。艾莎是个好人，她很快就会通过我们的考核，跟你一起去真正的善地的。”

“她会的。”安娜伸了个懒腰，“好了，我们很快要进行……第几次来着？”

“第一千八百二十八次。对你来说，是第一千八百零八次。”

“这念起来可真够长的。”安娜嘟囔，拍了拍脸，“来吧，我准备好第一千八百零八次失忆了。”

（九）

当秋日温和的阳光越过窗帘时，艾莎醒了。

接着，手机的闹铃响起，把她吓了一跳，匆匆起身去关。

怎么回事？她盯着手机屏幕上显示的“6:30”，心想。虽然闹钟设成了六点半，但她从来都是在五点整醒来，多年来从未有过例外。她怎么会睡过了头，昨天晚上做了什么？

她翻身下床，环顾四周，觉得哪里不对劲。

“艾莎？你的闹钟调得好早啊……”

在本应只有她一人的房间里，有一个迷迷糊糊的声音响起。闯入者迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，像只菜青虫似的紧贴着沙发依依不舍地探出个脑袋。这位红发女孩看起来十八岁上下，红发乱得炸成一个球，身上的法兰绒格子衬衫被她睡得皱巴巴的。

艾莎紧盯着她，鼻尖一酸。

她从未见过这个女孩。

但她认识她。她幻想过无数次这女孩长大的模样，没有一次像这次这样清晰。

“安娜……”

“你要走了？”窝在被窝里的安娜探出半个身子，抓住艾莎的手腕。

“什么？不。只是……出去走走。”

“我可以陪你！”

艾莎把安娜的脑袋轻轻按回去：“玩了一天了，不累吗？”

话音刚落，安娜就没能掩饰地打了个哈欠。她尴尬地挠着脸颊：“我可以跟你一起出去的。”

“好好睡一觉吧，养足了精神，明天才好再出去玩啊。”

“明天？”红发女孩的眼睛一亮，“还有明天吗？”

“当然了，为什么没有？你可真是提了个怪问题。”艾莎说，俯身亲一亲安娜的额头，“晚安，安娜。”

她心血来潮，买了一罐啤酒，坐在路边的长椅上小口小口地喝。夜晚的秋风出奇地舒适，就像被人精心调节，卡在一个刚刚好的风速和温度上。有那么一瞬间，艾莎以为自己身处天堂。这就是天堂该有的样子。

“介意我坐在旁边吗？”一个身材高挑的女性走到她身边，明明是在街边，她的手里却拿着一杯餐厅才会使用的高脚杯，里头估计是香槟。

“请便。”

女人在她身边坐定，向她伸手：“我叫塔哈妮，塔哈妮·阿贾米尔。”

“艾莎·阿伦戴尔。”

奇怪，艾莎明明是第一次同这位女性见面，却有种非常熟悉的感觉。

“这么说可能有点突兀……但你看起来有点悲伤，艾莎。”

艾莎用手指在啤酒罐的边缘打圈：“我……有一位妹妹。她在五岁的时候就去世了，十三年前。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”为什么呢？为什么她会愿意跟一位陌生人倾诉情绪？艾莎暗想，却不自觉地继续着诉说，“身为她的姐姐，是我没能照顾好她。趁爸爸妈妈不在，我和她偷跑到很远的地方玩。而她爬上了很高的梯子，那梯子没有放稳，就、就……”

“你不需要往下说的。”塔哈妮握握她的手。

“谢谢。”艾莎说，“你恐怕不会相信，但我觉得我今天见到了我妹妹……甚至跟她玩了一整天。我想我是有点疯了。可这让我忍不住想，如果我的妹妹还在世的话，她会有多么可爱，多么阳光，她会过着多么幸福的生活……一想到这点，我就觉得自己这个罪魁祸首不该这样冠冕堂皇地活在这世上。”

“那不是你的错——至少不是全部。”

“但是想这些已经没有用了，我已经失去她了。”

“你觉得她会怪你吗？”

怪？艾莎从未想过这个：“是她的话……我想，她不会的。”

“她会希望你继续好好地活下去，不是吗？”

艾莎双手捧着啤酒罐，低声说：“我想是的。但是……我不知道。”

塔哈妮一口气喝完杯里的酒，长呼一口气：“我也失去了一位很重要的友人——用‘失去’这个词恐怕不太恰当，因为她是完全自愿地离开的。她把自己想干的一切事情都干了，她和我们好好地告了别，离开的时候，没有留下任何遗憾。”

“那很好啊。”

“是啊。我那时候也笑着跟她告别了，因为这很圆满，在这世上你找不到比这更圆满的事情了。但是她离开以后，一个月，或者三个月？我做梦梦见了她，醒来之后哭了很久。我好想她——天啊，我怎么又哭了！”

“塔哈妮……”

塔哈妮双手掩面，但没能遮住从她眼里滚出的大滴大滴的泪珠。她哽咽着说：“那是场没有遗憾的离别……但没有不悲伤的离别。我不会希望她回来——呃，说实在的，就算她回来了我们也不会聚上几次，聚了几次也就是聊些毫无营养的明星八卦。”她吐了吐舌头，没有擦掉眼泪，“但我还是想她。知道我怎么解决这个问题吗？不解决！抓个人，强迫他们看我掉眼泪。”

艾莎苦笑：“所以现在选上了我吗？”

“没错。我可不会逼自己不难过，因为难过就在那里！”塔哈妮说，“而诉说和哭泣是最好的方法——哦对了，别忘了加上一个拥抱。我现在非常难过，你可以抱抱我吗？”

艾莎倾身拥抱她。

塔哈妮抱着她，满意地点点头：“嗯，拥抱永远是最好的解决方案。”她摸了摸艾莎的脑袋，说：

“你可以去悲伤的，艾莎。”

（十）

当秋日温和的阳光跃进房间时，艾莎醒了。

她关掉手机的闹钟，从床上坐起，不知为何，觉得哪里不对劲。

“艾莎？早上好……”

在本应只有她一人的房间里，有一个迷迷糊糊的声音响起。闯入者迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，像只菜青虫似的紧贴着沙发依依不舍地探出个脑袋。这位红发女孩看起来十八岁上下，红发乱得炸成一个球，身上的法兰绒格子衬衫被她睡得皱巴巴的。

见艾莎一动不动，女孩艰难地和睡意做斗争，从沙发上翻下来，还在地上滚了两圈，才昏昏沉沉地站起身来。

“安娜？”

女孩打着哈欠，眼睛都没能睁开来，但听到艾莎的呼唤，还是用力点了点头，作为回应：“嗯。”

这不可能。安娜早在十三年前就已经离世。是梦境，是幻觉，还是幽灵？

艾莎无法理清思路。但在她思考的同时，她已经向前迈步——

抱住了安娜。

她切切实实地抱住了她，感受到安娜那总是比自己的体温高些的温暖。

无论眼前的安娜是什么，无论她这样做是否有意义……

“我好想你……”

她只是想要拥抱她。

（十一）

“欢迎来到善地，艾莎·阿伦戴尔。”叫做塔哈妮·阿贾米尔的女性这样对她说，“你在这里可以做任何事情，比如……嘿，珍妮特？”

“我在。”

一位女性在艾莎身边凭空出现，带着似乎永远不会变化的笑容看向艾莎。

“这位是珍妮特，你以后有什么想问的，有什么想要的，都可以呼唤她。比如……珍妮特，请给艾莎一杯黑咖啡。”

“没问题。”正如她的凭空出现，没有任何过渡，一杯热咖啡出现在珍妮特的手里，她把它递给艾莎，“新鲜出炉，是用你最喜欢的咖啡豆煮的。”

艾莎惊讶地看向珍妮特手里热腾腾的黑咖啡，说了声“谢谢”，小心翼翼地接过咖啡喝了一口：“这比我煮的要好多了。”

“谢谢夸奖。”珍妮特微笑，“那么，艾莎，你还有什么想要的吗？”

艾莎犹豫片刻：“我可以问任何事情？”

“当然。你所能想象到的一切东西，我都知道答案。”

“那么……你或许认识我的妹妹，安娜·阿伦戴尔？”她是否有资格提及这个名字？艾莎抿了抿嘴，依旧问了下去，“我想知道她过得怎么样。”

珍妮特与塔哈妮对视一眼。

塔哈妮说：“我想，她已经通过测试了，是吧？”

珍妮特点点头：“委员会都同意了。”

话音刚落，天边传来的清脆悦耳的铃声。塔哈妮满意地长舒一口气，站起身走向艾莎：“终于！经过十次不太顺利的常规循环，加十次依旧不顺利的模拟，加两千一百八十六次的循环，以及最后五次顺利得不可思议的常规。艾莎·阿伦戴尔，恭喜你，你可以正式进入善地了。”

“什么，正式进入？但你刚刚还说……”

“你很快就会知道这两千多次重启的一切。不过，让我们有点仪式感吧，介意我先把你的眼睛蒙上吗？”

艾莎的双眼被眼罩蒙上，伴随塔哈妮的响指声，一切记忆奔涌而来。

小刀，小刀，小刀，小刀，小刀，小刀，三明治，小刀，小刀，小刀，小刀，三明治，小刀，小刀，小刀，小刀，三明治，小刀，小刀，三明治，梯子，小刀，小刀，三明治，梯子，小刀，三明治，咖啡，小刀，三明治，咖啡，甜甜圈，小刀，小刀，三明治，咖啡，甜甜圈，巧克力蛋糕，小刀，三明治，咖啡，甜甜圈，巧克力蛋糕，晚餐，拥抱，巧克力蛋糕，甜甜圈，拥抱，咖啡，三明治，巧克力蛋糕，拥抱，巧克力蛋糕……

安娜。

艾莎放在大腿上的双手被握住了。她的眼罩被去掉。低下头，同那双墨绿色的眼睛四目相对。

但那双眼睛很快模糊了。艾莎的眼泪止不住地流，怎么也擦不干净。

“你为了我经历了两千多次循环？”

“我爱你呀。”

安娜说。

（十二）

“等等，等等，你刚刚说那个男生跟你告白了多少次？”

“十三次。”

“每一次——真的，每、一、次，你都看都不看直接从他旁边走过了？”

“我不能明白他每一次都非要在大庭广众之下掏出一束大得夸张的花跟我告白是什么意思。”艾莎笑着说，“最重要的是，即使把那十三次的告白都算上，我都从未对他说过一句话，而他，也只对我说过十四句话。你知道第一句话是什么吗？”

“别说话，让我来猜猜！”安娜只点了一下下巴就开口了，“你帮他捡了掉在地上的笔，然后他说‘谢谢’？”

“完全正确。”

安娜哈哈大笑：“你就因为这事儿被大家叫做‘冰雪女王’？太惨了！”

艾莎耸耸肩：“反正我也不在乎。”

“还有别的故事吗，这可真有意思！”安娜拉着艾莎的手一晃一晃，“哎呀，真希望那时候我在你身边。”

艾莎脚步一顿。

“我说这话可不是让你露出这表情的。”安娜跟着停下脚步，狠狠地揉了揉艾莎的脸，“听着，我当然不会说什么‘哎呀我完全不介意自己五岁就死掉啦’这种一听就是撒谎的话，但是，事情已经过去了，所以我的感慨就只是句感慨而已，可不是真想让时间倒流。此时此地，最重要的事情是，我爱着你，而你——”

她拉起艾莎的手，紧紧盯着艾莎。

太过直接的目光。艾莎咬了咬下唇，脸渐渐红起来，依旧逼着自己说完了安娜想听的话：“而我也……爱着你。”

“很好！”安娜满意地一点头，“非要纠结这些的话，你还欠我一顿揍呢。”

“什么？为什么？”

“我原以为要在善地等你起码九十年呢。”她轻轻地说，“你来得太早了。”

“对不起……”

“别老是道歉呀。为了弥补你的‘过错’，再跟我多说说你在人间的故事吧？”

“我其实没有什么好说的……”因为那时候的状态实在太糟糕了，除了行尸走肉般做生存必须的事情，艾莎哪里有余力放在别的事情上呢？艾莎费力思考她能告诉安娜些什么：“倒是有被人拉去看了些社团活动。”

话一开口，她竟然就停不下来了。共事的小组成员，偶然看见和体验的活动，在如今静下心想起来，居然都是她乐意去交往或尝试的人和事。然而她那时自顾不暇，对事物的好奇心刚刚浮起、转瞬就被压下，没有做出任何行动。

如果是现在的她的话……

“真希望我还活着的时候做了那些事。”

与安娜被迫的离世不同，艾莎在那间小小的公寓里，在没有任何契机的普通日子里，终于下定决心抽出了枕头下的刀。如果她去做了那些事情，去认识了某些人……那会不会到后来，某个人或者某件事，能够将她手里的刀像善地那样转换成源源不断的鲜花？

“真遗憾我已经死了。”

（十三）

通往真正的善地——也就是天堂——的交通工具是一个热气球。

“在热气球前面的是个检测台，你站在上面，合格，绿灯亮起；不合格，红灯亮起。”设计热气球的技术人员热情地跟艾莎和安娜讲解，“不过呢，实际的合格与否可不是由一个机器决定的，所以这玩意儿只是个摆设，是为了纪念设计这套善地流程的六个人——准确来说，是四个人类，加一位珍妮特，加一位恶魔。”

没等她们俩回话，他又开心地补充说：“反正都加了这么多玩意儿了，我就加了更有趣的东西。合格，绿灯亮，门打开，‘嘭’！一堆礼花向你喷射！不合格，红灯亮，‘嘀’——你会被液体淋湿，而液体的种类完全随机，也可以不是液体。它可以是一氧化二氢，可以是一堆吸足了水胀大的水晶球，还可以是五升的SK-II护肤精华露！很有趣，对吧？”

安娜同艾莎无言地对视了一会儿，最后说：“我先上……来确定一下这礼花是从哪里喷出来的。”

“哦别担心，它是由一百个隐形喷气孔组成的半球形，保证在那零点五秒里你会得到完美的喷射体验。”

“什么？！”

但太迟了，安娜的双脚已经踏上了检测台的踏板，然后——

红灯亮了。

“嘀——”

五百个滞销的迪士尼玩偶从天而降，“咚咚咚”地砸着她的脑袋足有十分钟。

“啊哦。”玩偶把安娜从脚埋到头地埋了个严严实实，她的声音从玩偶堆里传出来，“这就尴尬了。”

（十四）

“大多数儿童，因为不够‘成熟’……不会经过常规流程来到天堂。”总是挂着服务性微笑的珍妮特没了笑容，脸上带着些歉意，“艾莎，你还记得我们的流程是如何走的吗？”

“设置一系列针对性的困难，让人们自发地成为‘良善的人’？”

“没错。但是，你知道这一系列流程能够运作的基石是什么吗？”

对上艾莎茫然的目光，珍妮特说：“是人们在人间的经历。善地激发的是人类的爱，但爱如何产生？是死亡。只有怀有对死亡的恐惧的人，才知道如何爱身边的人，以及如何去爱社会上的人。人类的一切情感，都源自死亡。

“这也是为什么我们必须要请安娜来，而不能自己创造一个与安娜类似的人——要知道，我们是可以创造‘人类’的，你的那两千一百八十六次循环，除了安娜和你，其他人都是假的。”

“这……但我没有发现他们是假的。”

“那是因为你不需要同他们深入交流。别忘了，我们确实尝试过创造假的安娜，但你很快就戳穿了。假的安娜无法激发起你的感情，但是真实的安娜，即使是失忆的她，也可以让你变成现在这个样子。”

“我们现在谈论的，和安娜无法进入善地有什么关系？”

珍妮特长叹一口气：“我们只能激发人类的爱，无法创造爱。但是儿童……儿童没有足够的经历来理解死亡，就早早地来到了善地。”

塔哈妮补充道：“所以我们创造了一个捷径，儿童只需要经过最简单的测试，就可以进入真正的善地。”

艾莎说：“安娜去过真正的善地。”

“不，她没有。进入善地的人不能回去。”塔哈妮皱了皱眉，“安娜是个例外。几乎所有儿童，虽然最初会大吵大闹，但最终都会忘记他们生前的记忆，乖乖地去往善地。但是安娜……她一直……没有忘记你。她说她要等你。”

艾莎沉默了好一会儿，才问：“你们不能骗她说我就在善地吗？”

“我们可不忍心对一位固执地等待姐姐的儿童撒这种谎，那她会成为快乐的善地里唯一一位悲伤的人。”

“好吧，好吧……事到如今说这个也没有用。总之，安娜曾经可以直接进入善地，那为什么她现在不能进入了？”

珍妮特接着说：“首先，她无法通过儿童的捷径来到善地，因为与她的三观已经成熟；其次，她仍不具有人间的经历，这是进入善地的流程的基本。”

“你们的意思是，你们这里只有两套测试流程，而安娜不具备任何流程的条件？”

塔哈妮抿了抿嘴：“她太特殊了。”

“这太荒谬了！死亡才能引发爱？那安娜不去善地，等了我十三年算什么？她为我做的两千多次循环又是什么？如果这都不能成为你们口中的爱，那什么才能算作爱？”

“我们绝不会否定她对你的爱，但其中有更复杂的东西在。在我们这里，金钱的渴望、疾病的恐惧以及一切人类社会得以运作的基本，在我们这里都没有。安娜有充分的同理心，所以她能够通过书本理解人间，但是……”

“一位在没有门窗的房屋里，通过文字和图像认识房屋外世界的人类，是否能够算真正的‘人类’？”

这句话是艾莎说的。她脸色铁青：“我不想跟你们讨论哲学。”

“很抱歉，但你说的这一点确实是最适合形容当下的哲学问题。”珍妮特轻声说。

“但是艾莎，”塔哈妮说，“既然没有适合安娜的体系，那就创造一个。”

艾莎看向她，这位女性的眼睛闪闪发光：

“我可真希望埃莉诺在啊，如果是她的话，现在一定摩拳擦掌了。但没关系，至少现在还有我和珍妮特。让我们来大闹一场吧。”

（十五）

“你在善地的时间远多过在人间的时间了。”

“如果你的测试时间再长一点，你也会这样。”安娜不满地反驳，“虽然是反反复复地过一天，那也是时间。”

“你知道我是什么意思。”

安娜小声嘀嘀咕咕的，但始终没把话彻底说出口。

“我活着的时候经常幻想天堂的存在——那种人们都走在云上的天堂，有顶着光圈、长着翅膀的天使飞来飞去，我会幻想你是其中一员。相信你成为天使可以减轻我的罪恶感。”

安娜没说话。

“结果到现在，你在‘天堂’长大……从这个意义上来说，你确实成为了天使。”艾莎握紧了安娜的手，“但我没想到我现在会为此难过。”

“别这样，艾莎。善地的大家都是好人，事情不会变糟的。”

“希望如此。”艾莎说，同安娜手拉着手，踏入了由白蓝色光芒旋转形成的传送门。

（十六）

“咦，那位长得像《美眉校探》的金发小妞和她的翘臀男友呢？”

这是传送门另一头，穿着纯黑色法官服和白色蕾丝装饰领的女性见到她们的第一句话。

“什么？”

“真不可思议，她们拿来申请书抗议流程有问题，我就叫她们只让你们俩进来，结果就真的只有你们俩进来？”

安娜小心翼翼地说：“呃，如果你是在说埃莉诺和奇地的话，他们俩已经……”

她指了指天空。

“哦，懂了。我会想念他们的，看她们当初傻乎乎地闯到我这儿来的录像是仅次于看凯尔·钱德勒的趣事了。”

“您不知道她们的事情吗？”安娜忍不住把疑问说出了口，“您不是全知全能的大法官吗？”

“准确来说，是我可以全知全能，但为了保证公平，我不会让外界的要素影响我的判断。”大法官说，一拍桌子，站起了身，“进入正题。我已经知道你们俩所有的事情了，让我们来开始测试吧。”

（十七）

女孩被疼痛惊醒。

她发现自己一头栽到了地上，撞击引起的扬尘还未散去，沙子扎得她直流眼泪，嘴巴里还有几根青草的怪味，混着血腥味占据了整个口腔，她怕是断了几颗牙。没等她做出反应，手腕就被人抓着猛地一拉——

“疼疼疼！”

她有理由相信，被人这么一拉，她的手都得脱臼。

但对方毫不理会，拉着她迅速奔跑起来。女孩只好跟着他一起跑，跑到双腿好像不属于她自己，整个胸腔全涌着血。

“这是哪儿？！”

没人理会。

女孩跑得上气不接下气，但她总觉得有些东西她不问出来，她会被憋坏：“我是谁？我是从哪儿来的？我们要去哪儿？”

“别那么多废话！”终于有人愤怒地理了她，对方一指身后：“问那么多乱七八糟的，逃命要紧！”

女孩往后一看。

远处，有一根横贯整个视野的粗大的线，并正随着时间的推移变得更粗。

哦……不对，不是线，是一整群巨大的动物，踩踏在地上引起的轰鸣有如地震，正向她们这群人类狂奔而来。

女孩忍不住停下脚步。

“这也太壮观——”

“轰！”

（十八）

“我跟这么多人类模拟过这玩意儿，被吓傻到站在原地一动不动然后被踩死的傻帽多的是，但还是第一次见到站在原地傻笑说‘好壮观’然后被踩死的。”

“原谅她吧，她不懂死亡。”

“但她知道哲学终极三问和欣赏大自然的美。”

“别用这种语气赞美你妹妹，这没啥好骄傲的。不觉得她知道的顺序反了吗？”

（十九）

天寒地冻。

哆哆嗦嗦的女孩下意识地接过递给她的毛毯。

递给她毛毯的老妇人问：“汉斯王子在分发衣物，那边有热汤，你要跟我来吗？”

女孩匆忙把毛毯披在身上，往不远处看了一眼。留着干净利落的棕红色短发的男性正在分发手里的一大摞毛毯。

“怎么回事？”

“我也想知道怎么回事。”老妇人身上也披着分来的毛毯，依旧打着哆嗦，“哎呀，明明今天是艾莎公主加冕的日子，怎么突然就说她是女巫，还把夏天变成了现在这副鬼样子呢？阿嚏！”

女孩赶紧上前扶住她：“分热汤的地方在哪儿？我们一起过去吧。”

她扶着颤颤巍巍的老妇人往宫殿的地方走，依依不舍地又看了一眼那位叫做“汉斯”的男子。夏天变成了冬天？这可真是不合常理，但是很有意思。要让一个王国在夏天模拟出冬季，需要多少台制冰机一起发动，电力又从哪儿来？这王国怕不是建在核电厂旁边——

“阿嚏！”

……但是当务之急是喝上热汤。

（二十）

“你愣在哪儿干嘛，又想偷懒了？”

“呃？没有——”女孩下意识地否认，直到看见自己手里拿着一把扫帚。

穿着女仆服装的年长女性站在她面前插着腰，迅速地指了指城堡的两个地方：“从这里到这里，都是你负责的区域。大家都打扫好了，你怎么这么慢？再不扫好，晚饭没得吃！”

话音刚落，女孩的肚子就咕咕地叫了起来。

“马上！”

女孩立正站好，卖力地扫起来。

“咚！”

“对不起！”

她跟迎面跑来的女性撞了个正着。

“喵呜——”

那是位红发女性，头发因奔跑搞得乱七八糟，墨绿色的眼睛里透着慌张。她手里抱着一只漂亮的白猫，长毛柔顺得出奇，两只天蓝色的眼睛像冻结的湖面。

“好漂亮的猫……”女孩惊叹，忍不住伸手去摸——

“别碰她！”

但被红发女性伸手拍开了。她很快意识到自己的失礼，支吾着说：“呃，对不起，我不是故意要打你的……因为艾莎——哦不是艾莎！我不是在说我姐姐，我是说这只猫叫艾莎——但我的意思绝对不是我姐变成了猫！嘿嘿，你懂我的意思吧？堂堂阿伦戴尔女王怎么可能变成一只猫呢——好痛！艾莎你别抓我了！”

肚子咕噜直叫。好饿。

（二十一）

“我不能理解模拟这些的意义在哪里。”

“很简单：安娜没有人间的经历，那就给她模拟人间的生活。”

“不能做点普通的生活吗，比如让安娜从小正常生活到大？”

“理由你知道，因为我们没能力原原本本地制造一个人间。所以呢，制造一个比较危急的环境，把讨厌的劳动一股脑子塞到她手里，这样就不需要太真实的环境，她也不会觉察出异常。”

“那为什么要让她失忆？她现在连自己是谁都不知道！”

“还不是因为你？安娜与人间的唯一联系就是你，而我们要测试和你断开联系的安娜是否还能理解人间。但她是跟你完全联系在一起的呀，艾莎，她从出生开始，就带着你的印记。所以，我们只好把她的记忆完全清除了。而且，为了剔除她五岁之后就一直在‘善地’成长的特殊性，我们要叫她做人间再普通不过的角色。所以，她现在是影视剧里换戏服五小时、出场半秒钟的，最小最小的配角。”

（二十二）

死人了。

有人死在了她的面前。

子弹抵着这位男子的太阳穴射出，冲击力把他的大脑整个爆——

天啊，天啊，她要吐了。

但她动弹不得。因为射出刚刚那发子弹的手枪现在正抵着她的额头。

“把收银机里的钱全部拿出来！”

她把手搭在收银机的按钮上。她当然会把钱全部给这个强盗，但是问题是……她是否能活下去？眼前这个家伙已经疯了，他很可能在接过钱之后就把她给杀了，因为正常人不会为了抢一家超市的钱真的干掉一个人。

怎么办？怎么办？她得活下去——

手枪碎了。

“怎么回——”强盗惊恐地看着自己手里的枪，下一秒就被人踩着脸踢到了五米开外。

原先因为恐惧寂静的人群骚动起来：“是冰雪女王！”“终于来了个超级英雄！”“怎么这么慢啊？”

“你没事吧？”被称作冰雪女王的白金发女子看了她一眼，得到她傻愣愣的点头回应后，才大跨步地走向强盗，使用冰把强盗结结实实地冻在了一根柱子上，立刻转身离去。

就在冰雪女王出门没几步，外头有个红发女子抱着单反相机狂奔向冰雪女王。

“冰雪女王，冰雪女王！这里是阿伦戴尔杂志社的安娜——哎别跑！咱见过面的呀！”

红发女子很快跑离她的视线，女孩只好把注意力重新集中到她当下的环境上。她眼前的收银台，她身上的工作服，她因熬夜而沉重的大脑，还有……

血肉模糊的尸体。

她真的要吐出来了。

（二十三）

“我向你保证，艾莎复活的那女人绝对是她女朋友，而不是什么所谓的‘阿伦戴尔女王’。”

“可她看起来很有女王的样子呀。”

她终于忍不住插嘴：“女王才不是这样的呢。”

“你见过？”同事笑道，“说得倒像那么回事。”

“我当然见过——咦？”她拿笔尾戳戳太阳穴，“不对啊，我怎么可能见过？”

他哈哈大笑。

“行了行了，我一定是睡得太迷糊了，都不知道自己在说些什么……”她垂头丧气，“好了，我们要复活的不只是这位阿伦戴尔女王一个，赶紧开始下一个吧，不然咱又要被那群富豪起诉了。”

（二十四）

“三十四年。我们被困在这片森林里困了三十四年。这片蓝天可真美啊……”

“对于你是二十年。你可没活这么久。”

他白她一眼：“你就不能从族人角度看问题吗？”

“呃。”女孩咬了一口野果。在白雾笼罩的情况下，果子都长得病恹恹的，肉又是按人头分的，叫她总也吃不饱。

他拉一拉她：“那两姐妹说要举办派对庆祝问题解决，你不来吗？”

她又咬了一口果子。远处，她能看见一位红发女子和白金发女子站在一起手拉着手，不知在聊些什么。

“等会儿再去。”她说，仰面倒在枫叶铺成的地毯上，把手臂枕在脑后，看着蓝天。

虽然肚子还是挺饿，但这样也不错。

（二十五）

“等等，你要干什么？大法官会发现的！”

“你不说就不会发现，她忙着看《血脉》。”

（二十六）

“这天降大雪是个奇迹！”

透过无数只立起的剑尖，她看到领头的女王一头红发在大雪中飘扬，将手里的长剑往天一指。

“冲啊！”

被寒冷折腾得疲倦的军队竟当真被兴致勃勃的女王激起了斗志，挥舞手中的武器，竭尽全力地奔向前方。

她竭力握紧手中的长剑，试图跟上军队的脚步，但她太累了……前日腹部的剑伤至今仍在流血，她深绿色的军装被血染成了黑色，衣物混杂着汗液、体臭和腐烂的臭味。

女孩倒下了。

她醒来的时候，发现自己身处洞穴，身边是烈烈燃烧的火堆。可她依旧感到寒冷。

“你在发烧。”

不远处，坐着一位白金色头发的女性。在冰天雪地下，她竟然只穿了一件长袖，却神情自若。

她是谁？女孩心中升起困惑。但不知为何，她不想对这个问题深究下去。她回复道：“嗯，我快死了。”

那女人紧皱着眉头看向她：“疼吗？”

“疼了这么多天……也不知道什么叫疼了。应该是疼的吧。”

女人沉默不语。不知为何，她看起来很生气。

女孩努力把自己的身子撑起来坐着。

女人仍皱着眉，却快速伸手扶了她一把，摸出柔软的衣物给她舒舒服服地垫着，盯着安娜身上的伤口，自言自语似的低声说：“我们到底在做什么呢……”

“做什么？”她一愣，“呃呃，做什么呢……我也不知道。真是奇怪，我不知道我叫什么名字，不知道我来自哪里，但老是觉得，自己好像度过了无数个人生，像转世轮回似的……”

她看向对方单薄的身影，无故有种想要拥抱她的冲动。但她太累了，她没有力气。她说：“既然我快要死了，你就听我说说吧？就当是死前的胡言乱语。我啊……这听起来很荒谬，但我好像经历过无数人生。我知道如何用树枝和树叶生起火焰，也知道如何用相同的东西积攒露水；我知道如何用一把小刀在十秒内悄无声息地杀死一个人，也知道复活一个人类需要哪些仪器以及怎么操作它们；我知道严寒在一瞬间收拢成巨大的雪花，将盛夏回归大地是什么模样，也看过阳光经过几十年后重新投向大地时，树叶会闪耀怎样的光芒……这些技能和事物，有些我喜欢，有些我不喜欢。

“我去体验这些的意义在哪里呢？我不知道。非要细究的话，万事万物都不会有答案，因为一切事物都将归为虚无，人类如此渺小的存在就更是如此。

“在这样一切毫无无意义的世界里，我却没来由地有种强烈的自信，觉得我的人生是有意义的，一个终极目的。为了这个目的，我去体验这一切。就像你收到了一份礼物，你知道你会爱上盒子里的东西，所以你会很耐心地把这个漂亮盒子的绸带和包装一点一点地拆掉。拆礼物——或者说，‘期待’这种情感，本身就是一种乐趣。即使你不知道这份期待将维持多久，但既然它一定会到达，那就没有什么好着急的。

“目的……我总是觉得，自己在等一个人……不，不是那么苦涩的事情，因为很奇怪地，我相信那个人也在等着我。所以这不是什么苦熬。”

她觉得自己的身子暖和了起来，脑袋却重得很。她落入一个温暖的怀抱，对方揉着她的脑袋，轻轻说：“你该睡觉了。”

女孩听到这个声音，更加坚定了自己的想法。

她经历过饥饿、疾病、贫穷与死亡，也见证过这些残忍的基底下开出的最美丽的花。她见过一切绝望，见过一切希望。

她在等一个人。

（二十七）

安娜·阿伦戴尔睁开了双眼。

她对上一双深蓝色的眼睛。

（全文完）


End file.
